Jalex Love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Justin / Alex romance story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **Jalex Love**

 **Alex Russo, being the family wizard now, sit on the couch in her new apartment, reading a porn-magazine when someone knock on the door.**

With her wand ready in her hand, Alex walk over to the door, swing it open, points her wand forward and screams "Hold it righ there, fuck-face!" thinking that an enemy will be there, but it's not an enemy...it is her brother Justin.

"Calm down, Alex. It's just me. May I come in?" says Justin.

"Sure." says Alex as she put away her wand and let her brother inside her home.

"Did you and Mason break up?" says Justin.

"Yeah and this time I'm not gonna get back together with that horny perverted wolf-guy who cheat on me with random demon-hookers all the time." says Alex.

"Is it that bad huh?" says Justin.

"Uh huh! Mason's just a dirty sex-crazy freak. I should have seen what kind of guy he is." says Alex.

"No, you couldn't have known. Even I thought he was a noble gentleman." says Justin.

"You're a lucky man. You have a sexy vampire-woman who love you." says Alex.

"I did, not anymore. She left me this morning." says Justin.

"Why? What happened...?" says Alex.

"Read for yourself..." says Justin as he show Alex a note written by Juliet.

The note says "Justin, I'm sorry that I have to end this, I really am, but you are not man enough for me. You are too much of a geek and I need someone who is a bit more manly and powerful and that's what I'm going to search for. Bye, Justin."

"Kinda rude of her. Not even I break up with people via fucking note." says Alex.

"I know. She threw me that note, took her bags and left." says Justin.

"Never thought she was the kind of woman who'd just leave a man like that." says Alex. "Juliet seemed like such a sweet person."

"She used to be. I'm just as surprised as you." says Justin. "I wonder why she suddenly became such a bitch."

"Don't ask me, I didn't know she was gonna break up with you." says Alex.

"I know. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at her." says Justin.

"Perhaps I can make things okay." says Alex with a friendly smile.

"How?" says Justin confused.

"Let me show you." says Alex as she walk over to Justin and gives him a sexy kiss on the mouth.

"Alex, what are you doing?" says Justin.

"Trying to make you feel better, bro." says Alex with a seductive smile.

Alex starts to pull down her baggy jeans.

"Uh, what's going on?" says Justin.

"I wanna have sex with you." says Alex. "I wanna feel your big dick do the thing in my soft pussy."

"Alex, did you forget that I'm your brother?" says Justin.

"No, I still remember that. Admit that you've had a dream about fucking me all porno-style, Justin." says Alex in a slutty tone.

"Uh..." is all that Hustin can think of to say.

"So, do you wanna bang me or not, boy?" says Alex with a sexual little smirk.

"I want to, but I can't, Alex." says Justin.

"Yes, you can. Fuck me!" says Alex.

"No." says Justin.

"Don't be so shy. Fuck my wet pussy with your long dick." says Alex. "Do me. Make me your slut."

"I can't say fucking no to that when you beg so damn sexy." says Justin as he unzip his pants so his stiff dick plop out.

"Awww, such a beautiful schlong!" says Alex with a slutty smirk.

Alex goes down on her knees, grab Justin's dick starts to give Justin a sexy handjob.

"Yes! Alex, that feels good." moans Justin.

"I hope so." says Alex with a sexy smirk.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Justin.

Alex is happy. Usually she never hear her brother talk dirty. It's like beautiful music to Alex' ears.

"Are you having fun?" says Alex, still sounding like a sexy slut.

"Yes." says Justin.

"So am I, bro." says Alex. "I enjoy giving nice handjobs."

"And you're good at it. Easy ot I'll cum soon..." says Justin.

"We don't want cum already." says Alex as she stop using her hand on Justin's hard dick.

Alex goes down on her back on the living room table.

Justin grab a pillow from the couch and place it under his siter's ass.

"Okay. Now I'm gonna fuck you." says Justin as he push his dick into Alex' pussy.

"Yeah, push it all the way in. I wanna feel it deep within me." moans Alex.

"Alright, Alex." says Justin in a manly tone as he push his dick hard into the deep of Alex' soft pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah. I like that, it feels good." moans Alex.

Justin starts to fuck Alex at a nice slow speed.

"Yes, I'm getting fucked. Awww, mmmm, so sexy." moans Alex.

"Such a warm wet soft pussy. It's nice to feel it wrapped around my dick." whisper Justin with a smile.

"Awww, thanks!" says Alex in a sweet smooth tone.

"Ah, yeah! Alex, you're a really sexy slut." says Justin.

"Mmmm, yeah! Me is slutty!" moans Alex.

"Yes, Alex, you're a naughty slut." says Justin.

Justin starts to fuck harder.

"Ohhhh, yessss! Bang me!" moans Alex.

"Fuck, yeah!" says Justin.

Justin is fucking his sister hard and fast now.

Alex clearly enjoy being fucked by her brother.

"Yes! Fuck me!" moans Alex. "If feels so damn good."

"Alex, I don't have a condom..." says Justin.

"No fear, bro. Cum in me." whisper Alex with a sexy smile.

"Okay." says Justin in a deep manly tone.

25 minutes later.

"Ah damn nice!" says Justin as he push his dick all the way into Alex' pussy and cum.

"OMG, yeah!" moans a very happy Alex in pleasure as she get the best orgasm of her life.

"Alex, do you fucking wanna marry me?" says Justin as he pull out his dick from Alex' pussy.

"What about us being siblings?" says Alex.

"I don't care about that, Alex." says Justin. "All I care about is the fact that I love you and I want you to be mine forever. So be my wife or forget me."

 **The End.**


End file.
